Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Eye of the Beholder
Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (63).png|Rafiki paints in the Lair Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (64).png|Painting Kion Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (65).png|Rafiki hears Kion call him Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (66).png|Kion and the Guard inside the Lair Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (67).png|Lion Guard with Rafiki inside the Lair Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (68).png|Rafiki tends to Ono in the Lair Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (69).png|Rafiki as seen through Ono's vision Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (70).png|Rafiki begins making a nest for Ono Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (71).png|Beshte gently sets Ono down Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (72).png|Rafiki shoos the Guard away so he could heal Ono Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (73).png|The Guard watches anxiously Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (74).png|Rafiki examines Ono's injury Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (75).png|Rafiki begins mixing medicine eye-of-the-beholder-hd (76).png|The Guard is concerned for Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (77).png|Rafiki began to heal Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (78).png|Ono and Rafiki eye-of-the-beholder-hd (79).png|Fuli gazes worriedly at Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (80).png|Ono is upset eye-of-the-beholder-hd (81).png|Fuli kindly comforts Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (82).png|Beshte kindly comforts Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (83).png|Bunga unsuccessfully attempts to comfort Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (84).png|Fuli scolds Bunga eye-of-the-beholder-hd (85).png|Bunga eye-of-the-beholder-hd (86).png|Ono sighs eye-of-the-beholder-hd (87).png|Beshte and Kion observe Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (88).png|Ono anxiously questions Rafiki eye-of-the-beholder-hd (89).png|Rafiki assures Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (90).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (91).png|Kion gently urges Ono to rest and get better eye-of-the-beholder-hd (92).png|Ono insists he's well enough to help the Guard eye-of-the-beholder-hd (93).png|Ono stands up eye-of-the-beholder-hd (94).png|Kion, Bunga, and Fuli watch Ono walk into a cave wall eye-of-the-beholder-hd (95).png|Fuli is impressed by Rafiki's paintings eye-of-the-beholder-hd (96).png|Past Lion Guard eye-of-the-beholder-hd (97).png|Past Lion Guards eye-of-the-beholder-hd (98).png|Kion's Guard amongst the images of past Lion Guards eye-of-the-beholder-hd (99).png|The Lion Guard and Rafiki observe the paintings eye-of-the-beholder-hd (100).png|Kion's cave painting eye-of-the-beholder-hd (101).png|Fuli's cave painting eye-of-the-beholder-hd (102).png|Bunga excitingly points at his cave painting eye-of-the-beholder-hd (103).png|Kion and Rafiki gaze at the paintings eye-of-the-beholder-hd (104).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (105).png|Ono explains what Rafiki means eye-of-the-beholder-hd (106).png|Kion with Rafiki eye-of-the-beholder-hd (107).png|Rafiki in front of the painting of Kion's Guard eye-of-the-beholder-hd (108).png|Kion questions Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (109).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (110).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (111).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (112).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (113).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (114).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (115).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (116).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (117).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (118).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (119).png|Kion and his Lion Guard eye-of-the-beholder-hd (232).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (233).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (234).png|Kion poses for Rafiki eye-of-the-beholder-hd (235).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (236).png|Kion watches Bunga demonstrate a pose eye-of-the-beholder-hd (237).png|Fuli sits beside Rafiki eye-of-the-beholder-hd (239).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (240).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (241).png|"Bunga, that tickles" eye-of-the-beholder-hd (242).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (243).png|Fuli teasingly questions Rafiki eye-of-the-beholder-hd (244).png|Rafiki acknowledges Fuli's teasing eye-of-the-beholder-hd (245).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (246).png|Bunga in action eye-of-the-beholder-hd (247).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (248).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (249).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (250).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (251).png|Kion laughs eye-of-the-beholder-hd (252).png|Rafiki is unamused eye-of-the-beholder-hd (253).png|Kion apologizes to Rafiki eye-of-the-beholder-hd (254).png|Rafiki dismisses Kion's apology eye-of-the-beholder-hd (255).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (256).png|Rafiki meditates eye-of-the-beholder-hd (257).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (258).png|Rafiki's peace is disturbed eye-of-the-beholder-hd (259).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (260).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (261).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (262).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (263).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (264).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (265).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (266).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (267).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (268).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (269).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (270).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (271).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (272).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (273).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (274).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (275).png|Ono rests inside the Lair eye-of-the-beholder-hd (276).png|Rafiki works on Kion's cave painting eye-of-the-beholder-hd (277).png|Rafiki works on Kion's cave painting eye-of-the-beholder-hd (278).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (279).png|Ono gazes at the cave paintings eye-of-the-beholder-hd (280).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (281).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (282).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (284).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (285).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (286).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (287).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (406).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (407).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (408).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (409).png|Kion smiles at Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (410).png|Rafiki inside the Lair eye-of-the-beholder-hd (411).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (412).png|Kion's Lion Guard eye-of-the-beholder-hd (413).png|Kion's Guard is brought closer together eye-of-the-beholder-hd (414).png|The Guard admires Rafiki's finished cave paintings eye-of-the-beholder-hd (415).png|The final painting of the Lion Guard Category:Galleries Category:Lair of the Lion Guard Galleries